Sidewalks
crappy short story by wispso o o o o There was a brief moment when I felt weightless. I was in the air, without the aid of my wings, and it was okay. I was weightless and empty, and it was indescribable how great it felt. Then that moment ended. And it ended painfully. I came down fast, and hit the ground with such momentum, I was carried down the hill for a few feet. I felt my skin tearing, scales peeling off, and my horn cracking audibly as I crashed into the pavement. My body went limp as I let inertia and gravity take care of me, dragging me down the rough sidewalk mercilessly. I was dizzy; I hit my head when I fell. I was dazed, and was only conscious of the fact that I was hurt, and that I was an idiot. When Newton had finally had his fun with me, I came to a slow, grinding halt, with my bloody trail like a comet stretching up the incline. I heard a scream though the fog in my mind, and the pounding of feet chasing my ragged body down the hill. I could barely move, and my senses were overwhelmed with the coppery smell and the crimson hue of blood. Then I felt a cold talon on my shoulder, and heard the voice closer, and more panicked. “Cinereous! Cinereous! Are you okay?” It was Livid's voice. She started shaking me gently, and I could feel the terror in her veins. I moved my body, feeling all of my muscles erupt with searing pain. I couldn't help but wince and clench my tearing eyes shut. I pushed through the pain, hauling my bloodied, stripped carcass up from the gravelly sidewalk. Liv gasped and I saw her cup her claws over her mouth through my hazy vision, but I didn’t dare look at the damage the street had done. “What you don't know can't hurt you”, my mother always said. Now I was only wishing she was right, because it stung really badly. “Cinereous! Oh my moons! Are you Okay? Do you need to go to the hospital?” Liv asked, frantically searching my face for any signs of emotion or deadness. To answer her, I stood up. It was one of the most painful things i've ever experienced; muscles tearing, ragged skin stretching, dirt and gravel chafing my bloodied hide. But I stood up anyways. “No, I'm fine.” I lied. I don't want to look weak. Especially in front of Livid. She looked amazed and skeptical, but I walked back up the hill, following my bloody comet tail to my bike, which was on its side against the curb. Liv's bike was tossed beside mine, and I felt my heart wrench at the fact that she cared so much to bail and toss her bike aside like she did. I heard her trotting up behind me. “Wow! I guess you are okay then! Ready to keep going?” she asked, still looking a little worried about my gory half. I nodded. “And Thanks for coming to help me,” I said, not moving to grab my bike, but stepped beside it, in between mine and hers. Liv chuckled, picking up her bike, her silvery claws gripping the rubber handlebars. “Well, That's what friends do, right?” I winced at the word 'friends'. And then I did something that I never thought I would do in a million years, and I still curse myself to this day for being so impulsive; I kissed her. I leaned in and kissed her for a brief second, then bailed. I blushed furiously, panicking and hating myself for being so crazy and gay and stupid. Liv was frozen, her white scales shining in the sun. I wished I could take back my move, so I apologized quickly. “I'm so sorry, I just-” I was cut off by her; she dropped her bike and kissed me back. My eyes widened at first, but then I was lost in the moment. I couldn't help but cry on the inside; I've been wanting to do this since the two of us became best friends when we were hatchlings. The kiss was broken, and we stared at each other for a second, a comfortable silence between us. “Still friends?” I asked nervously. “Girlfriends.” Category:Content (Wisps and Spirals) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Genre (Romance) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)